


Additional Insurance

by SaraJaye



Category: Doug (Cartoon)
Genre: Fierce Girls, Gen, Missing Scene, Patti fights for her potential guy, Threats of Violence, and her friends, post-episode, protective friends, whether or not she likes him 'that way' Doug is important to Patti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She usually didn't do things like this, but her friend had never been threatened by anyone like Percy Femur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Additional Insurance

It was the only time in her life she honestly could have _kissed_ Roger Klotz. Even if he was only in it for his own sake, he'd still done the right thing for once and it had saved Doug's life.

Patti Mayonnaise liked to think she was fairly nonviolent. She'd dealt with Roger and his gang plenty of times without lifting a finger, and she liked to save all her physical energy for sports. But Percy Femur had crossed many lines today, and if she hadn't been at Beetball practice she would have stormed onto the scene and put a stop to him herself.

She'd found out about it from Beebe, after Mr. Bone had dragged Percy away. He wasn't set to leave for reform school until tomorrow, which would give her plenty of time. All she needed was a few minutes anyway.

Mr. Bone, confused, let her into the office where Percy sat in a chair much too small for him, grumbling. She clenched her fists, feeling the anger in her rise when Percy glared at her.

"What do _you_ want?"

What she _wanted_ was his face mashed into the pavement, his nose broken and half his teeth knocked down his throat. Preferably by her, but Mr. Bone was right outside and wouldn't appreciate coming back to find blood all over his office. Plus, she was sure the punishment for maiming someone was a month's detention and she couldn't afford to miss any practices.

"I know what you were going to do," she said sharply. "Listen up, brute. Doug Funnie is _off limits,_ and you're lucky you're going away to reform school or you'd have me to deal with. I may look small, but I can run circles around someone like you."

"H-hey, I was just-"

She clenched her fist harder, leaning forward and staring daggers into him. He yelped, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"You aint really gonna hit me, are you?"

"Not this time," she hissed. "But if you even attempt to _contact_ Doug Funnie, you'll be a pretzel. Got it?"

He nodded, whimpering, and Patti pulled back. She smoothed her skirt, turned around and glared over her shoulder.

"Enjoy reform school, creep."

Mr. Bone let her leave without so much as a question. If Percy tattled, he probably wouldn't believe him. Who would believe a slip of a girl like Patti Mayonnaise would threaten a big guy like that?

Doug Funnie was a rarity, the kind of good person you only met once in a lifetime, and she'd fight tooth and nail to protect him from people like Percy Femur.


End file.
